Their Cobblestone Path
by Insane-Random-Girl-17
Summary: Lady Gray was to marry Her Angel Earl. CielxOc Sequel to Her Grey.
1. The Doves

Gale walked along the cobblestone path with the love of her life alongside her.

They were to marry soon, in a couple of months.

Life was chaotic with planning the wedding, Alois and Alois's butler suddenly returning.

Gale smiled at the doves that flew together diving and twisting in the air.

Her baby sister was now two years of age, her name was Luna.

Ciel looked at her and Gale's heart skipped a beat.

His arm tightened from around her waist, today was peaceful.

Their life would be chaotic, after all many people wanted Ciel dead.

Though Gale didn't mind she loved Her Dark Lord.

He was her light, no matter how dark he think he is.

Ciel would always be her _Angel Earl_.

Their life would be full of obstacles,

some greater than others, but Lady Gray was ready.

The one thing she'll never see coming is her love.

He would change her into a demon most strange.

After all their true forms were based on the Sin they were apart of.

Her Dark Lord would never guess the Sin she was.

* * *

So there's the first chapter!

gale 16 ciel 17

Can u guess the pairs sins? }:D


	2. A Thought

Ciel watched Gale from his study window.

She was playing with her baby sister, the sight enchanted him.

They were smiling and laughing.

Ciel closed his eyes, and pictured a family.

Two little boys and a baby girl, all with brown hair and blue eyes.

It changed to Gale having a swollen belly, as she sat in a rocking chair knitting.

A smile made its way onto his face.

A smile, he seemed to do that more since he met Gale.

She really did change him.

His gaze once more turned to the window.

Gale was dancing with Luna.

She looked so happy with her younger sister.

With a Child.

Gale seem to glow, as if all she wanted was a child.

Zelda walked out to them with a smile.

"London Bridge?"

Ciel drifted once more, to the day planned.

They're wedding day.

He will have her bound to him _for all enternity_.


	3. The Note

Gale smiled at Ciel.

He was doing one of his investigations and he brought her along.

The murder of middle-aged women.

Seeing Ciel's work side always gave her pleasant shiver down her back.

the tone of his voice was hard and cold.

Gale giggled at the thought of using that voice somewhere more private.

Something in the crowd caught her eye.

A little silhouette of a man.

One she knew from long ago she looked into his forest green eyes

And the message she received was clear.

'My house, tonight at eight.'

Plus he held a paper saying that but hey either way works.

Gale returned her focus on to Ciel.

She wouldn't tell him where she was going.

Lest he try to stop her.

Little did she know Ciel saw her staring at the man.

And he saw the note he held up.

Little did she know he was quaking with anger inside.


	4. An Obsession

Ciel was livid.

His Lady Grey, His Gale, His Fiancée, just left to another man's house.

She Lied to his face and said she was having dinner with her mother!

She was HIS, no one else's, they were to be married, were they not?

Ciel throw everything off his desk and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Mine, She is Mine what do I have to do to prove that to her?!" He nearly screamed.

"I bet she under him right now! Begging for more! No stop it! Gale isn't like that..." Ciel's mind was in chaos

'She's cheating!'

' No she isn't!'

'Then why not tell you?'

' You wouldn't let her see her brother!'

Ciel clutched his hair in frustration.

"I'll ... I'll show her who she belongs to. Yes! She will be mine, Mind, Soul and Body!" Ciel Laughed.

And Laughed

Gale would know she is his.

She will scream for more and for god.

She will beg for it, it will be her new addiction.

Gale would know she is the property of Ciel Phantomhive.


	5. Auther note please read

Public annocment!

Okay I understand that some of you may not like a write this story and that is okay. Everyone is has their own opinion.

What I don't like is you flaming because you are excepting a professional written book.

I should put more detail in the setting, I agree. People you can make suggestions but don't sound rude while you do it, or like a smart ass. Also my I recommend reading the first to this series.

Besides this story was written by me but a friend of mine how I'll call My Heart Queen in a sense paid (chapters of my story for chapters for her story.) me to make her a story that took on a pretty place in my heart because of the reviews that gave me the encouragement to continue even though it was only suppose to be a one-shot.

SO here is where I say thank you to all my reviewers even the sour flamers.

Even you people give me drive because of my anger! My anger to write better!

Even though I tend to make more grammar mistakes during that time.

And Spelling... Spelling and grammar were never my strong suits.

I am getting better!

And My Ace Man and My Heart Queen are now helping me edit the stories depending on the story.

For example My Ace Man is helping me write the next chapter.

My Heart Queen helps me write Van Hellsing and Crash Fall Kiss.

My Ace Man: I am a burrito king!

My Heart Queen:

Flamers: People don't care. Go crawl in a hole and figure out something more valuable to do with your life than try to bully other people into changing their writing style. People write however they (Censored) please.

Long time readers: You people are awesome. You make the site worthwhile for so many young, insecure authors who are looking for encouragements and possibly a delicate nudge in the right direction, rather than a message spitting hydrochloric acid on their hard work. I'm not kidding-you people are flipping awesome. Thank you.

So to all my people Stay beautiful cause you all are!

I'll see Next time in another chapter My Darling Princesses and Princes (If they are any )

Your Spade Knight,

InsaneRandomGirl.


	6. The Spat

Gale knocked upon Ciel's office door.

"Come in." Ciel's voice was cold.

Gale walked through the door closing it behind her.

"Gale it seem you actually returned to me." Ciel said only glancing up at her as he continuing to write his paper work.

"Of course Ciel why would I not?" Gale asked confused.

"Maybe it has something to do with the man from town." Ciel's hand clenched the pen tighter

"Ciel, I Have no Idea of what you speak about." Gale was puzzled. Did he know?

"Do you take me for a fool!" Ciel yelled.

Yes he knew.

'Your in trouble~'

'Shut up'

"I saw that note and you lied to me!" Ciel's face was turning red.

"I did not Lie Ciel!" Gale shouted

"You never said another Male, who i do not know, was going to be there at your Mother's! I called, not five minutes ago, to make sure you were alright!"

Ciel was standing and glaring at Gale.

"Undertaker answered the phone and said how much you and him were at each other!"

"Ciel That's not-" Ciel walked over to Gale picking at her hair.

"Looks like he ravished you well by the looks of your neck and hair!" His fingers traced the fresh bruises on her neck.

"Ciel! Lis-"Gale tried to touch his arm, he yanked it from her and pinned her to the wall.

"No! You gave yourself to another when you swore that you loved me! You said I was you only! Why would you do this to us? TO ME!"

Ciel's voice quivered with rage.

"How-"

Gale silenced him with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I never betrayed you. The Man I met today at my mother's house and I had a brawl. He was angry and he deicied to use me a punching bag."

"Lies!" Ciel kissed her lips with aggression, then pulled away to see the innocent look in her eyes.

Ciel pulled away and rested his on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I can't stand losing you, I never thought I would lose my voice of reason to-" Ciel felt a hand on his head.

"Shh. Ciel I know you're stressed and I guess meeting up with my brother wasn't a good idea at this time."

"You said then Man used you as a punching bag. The man who beat was your brother?!" Ciel's head shot up and looked at her.

"Its nothing that hasn't happened before, trust me everything will be fine." Gale soothed Ciel's worries.

"How do you forgive so easy?" Ciel whispered.

"Usually it depends on the person my brother takes weeks but you take heartbeats." Gales gave him a loving smile.

"Why?"

"Because you are my world, you are my life and my eternity." She smiled and kissed him once more, sweetly and full of love.

"What did I do to get you?" Ciel asked, putting his forehead on hers.

Gale stared at him, " I have abousultey no idea."

They stared into each others eyes.

Orange met blue and blue met orange.

and they laughed,

so hard they were leaning on each other.

Their laughter was heard through the mansion.

The butler smiled, that girl really did effect the young master.


	7. A Question

Gale flopped down in her blue bed very very ungracefully.

"AUGGGH!" She rubbed her face from all the stress.

The Stress of planning a wedding, was getting to her.

"I take it Aunt Frances was harsh for the wedding dress?" Ciel commented from the door way.

"Talk about strict! She acts as though the wedding dress will ruin your name or something." Gale closed she eyes her face scrunched up.

She felt a feathery kiss placed apon her lips, when she was about to return it, the lips had left.

"Must you tease me so?" She asked Ciel opening her Sunset eyes to his Night one.

"I barely trust myself with that." Ciel looked to the side.

"You were angry!." Gale pouted since the office spat, he barely even hugged her, as if he was guilty.

"And? What could stop me if I did decided to continue?!" Ciel was frustrated with himself.

"What if I wanted it continue?" Gale challenged.

Ciel faced her again,"You should never be deflowered in the violent acting I was intending."

"If its you I don't mind." She smiled at him.

"I do, just wait a few more months then you'll be mine."

Ciel sat next to her holding her hand.

"And you won't leave the Chambers of my Italy Villa till we are absolutely one hundred percent positive you are bearing the Phantomhive heir."

Gale blushed at his husky voice and dark look in his eye.

Her eyebrows crinkled

"What if I give birth to a girl?" She asked

"It is still my child, It will be my heir no matter the gender." Ciel's smoothed the area where her eyebrows were scrunched.

"Smile, you're so much lovely when you smile." The words made the smile that was loved so much appeared on her lips.

Only a few months time till the fated couple were destined to marry,

Though a question lingered in Ciel's head.

Can a Demoness become pregent?


	8. The Up Coming

So I was thinking of doing a Gale x Ciel video/slideshow but I dont know an anime character that makes me think Gale! Or even has brown hair and orange eyes. Anyone know one?

* * *

Sebastian was staring down Ciel.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"WHAT!?" He finally exploded.

"You do realize your demon mating season starts in a couple of weeks, right?" The butler asked.

"And? Why is this of any importance?" Ciel gazed out the window.

"You have to tell Gale that you are a demon." Sebastian set the tea down on the office table.

"Why?! Not so soon!" Ciel didn't want to tell her, at least not this soon.

"Because she will wonder what is going on with you on top of that other demon features will show."

Ciel sipped his Earl Grey.

"Like what? I havent exactly been through mating season yet maybe you could elaborate?"

"First because you have selected your desired mate you will try everything till she gives you what you want. Your eyes will stay in their demon form, you will have the habit of talking in latin and your true nature will show."

Ciel was confused, "True nature?"

Sebastian sighed, "Let's say you are a pride demon, you will do anything to show you are a worthy mate by bragging of your possessions."

Ciel sipped his tea, "Which one am I?"

"You will not know till your first season, which I must remind you is ohh two weeks from now." Sebastian said looking at his watch.

"Do I have to tell her?" Ciel asked meekly.

"Unless you want to find yourself humping her leg like a dog in heat with a strange eye speaking in latin, making her freaking out and leaving, yes you have to tell her."

"But But she wouldn't leave! It's Gale we are talking about!" Ciel really didn't want to tell her.

"Meaning she will call a priest to exorcise you, you aren't that old Ciel even if done incorrectly the priest could kill you." Sebastian's gaze soften.

"Listen to me when I say this Ciel, Gale loves you more than anything in the world she will do anything to protect you and keep you safe, if she thinks something is possessing you she will call someone so she can have you back to her, not knowing you are a demon."

Ciel gazed into his tea, Sebastian was right, he had to tell her, he had stalled long enough.

Lady Grey will finally know the truth.

Would she run or will she stay?

Even Angel Earl couldn't predict that.


	9. A Plegde

Lord Phantomhive sat in the drawing room with his fiancé Lady Sprekels.

Ciel was Silent as he watched Gale.

Her long Brown hair Fell down her back in beautiful curls.

Ciel bit his knuckle, waiting for rejection, the running and screaming the whole thing.

Gale opened her mouth and asked one simply question, " Are you going to eat my soul now?"

Ciel was shocked but quickly reliped, " No! Never! Not you, I want to be with you forever, as my mate."

Gale gave a smile , "Well? What are you waiting for, My Angel Earl?"

Ciel chuckled at his old nickname, "If I am going to be with you for all eternity then I am going to do it right."

Ciel went down on one knee and took Gale's hand in his own.

" Gale Spreckels you are the love of my life, have been since I was fourteen. You accept every part of me and you haven't runaway screaming. So will you do me the honor of being _your_ mate? Will you allow me to be with you till the end of time?"

Gale smiled down with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Ciel Phantomhive, I will be with you till the end of time."

Ciel smiled, he picked her up and kissed her on the lips, as they spun around.

She accepted everything about him, not once questioning him.

All he could do is love her with every fiber of his existence.

She was his reason to live.

The very reason he wouldn't have Sebastian kill him.

He would protect her, love her, keep her happy for as long as the both shall live.


	10. The Season

Warning: Long awaited Lemon is this chapter. Also I'm sorry for delaying this.

Ciel sat in his office breathing deeply; he was trying to restrain himself from running to where ever Gale was and claiming her. He heard footsteps walking closer to his office and open the door. Her sweet scent filled the room, before she could even get his name out she was pushed against the door with Ciel's lips smashed against hers. Gale moaned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss.

His eye turned its demonic pink, "Mine." He said staring at her, watching her gain her breath.

Gale's eyes widen, Sebastian did warn her that Ciel's instincts would take over, but seeing it happen, the way he was looking at her and the change in his voice, it was making her wet.

Ciel hadn't moved from his position in front of her his eye flicking blue, "Gale, I can't hold back. Leave!"

The girl made a spilt second decision, grabbing his hand she led him to the couch.

The boy was still trying to fight his instincts, "NO!"

Gale leaned up and kissed him, "It's okay, you can have me Ciel."

The boy couldn't fight his desire anymore, pushing her down on the couch, " Good."

Stripping his clothing off, Gale tore through hers, to many layers and she didn't want to make the horny man wait any longer.

Ciel attacked her neck, licking, biting and suckling the skin, the girl moaned, leaned against him, finally down to her last petticoat.

"You need to undress quicker." he growled in her ear, slipping his thumb down her pelvic bone under the fabric, her tore it from her body, Bloomers and all.

Ciel looked down at his soon-to-be mate, her chest heaved under the corset, her legs only had stockings on, they end at her upper thigh.

His hand roamed between her legs, rubbing her wet core, "Keep the stockings on."

Gale moaned, "Co-Corset."

Ciel's fangs elongated, moving his mouth down the spine of the bidding contraption. His fang easily cut through the string, the broken thing fell to the floor with a thump. The demon's nose twitched, her core, it smelt so good.

Gale moaned loudly, "Ci-ciel!" It was vaguely went heard by him, he was enjoying his little feast. Licking the dripping woman hood, making his mate moan loudly.

The girl's knees were weakening, she moved from her lover and fell back on the couch, this action received her a growl in annoyance.

"Gale." Ciel called hovering over her, the blushing girl looked at her lover. She reached her hand up and stroked the erection of her love.

Ciel moaned and thrusted into her hand, "Ca-Can't wait."

Pulling away her, he took her by the arm, and positioned her over the arm of the couch, she gripped the end table so it would keep her body up. Ciel moved behind her once again, giving the dripping cunt one last lick, he pushed his penis inside of her.

Gale bite her lip in pain, he was so big, it felt like she was being tore in half.

Ciel moaned, the passage was tight and it gripped him like a vice, he wanted to move but the scent of salty water stopped him.

Looking at his mate, he notice her silent tear, he leaned over her, nuzzling her neck. She rubbed his head with hers, he kissed the tears, slowly kissing her back.

When Gale thrusted back against him though, the lust was enflamed. Setting a quick pace, Ciel took in Gale's moans,"Ohhh... Ahhh! Ciel! Harder!"

Thrusting his hips with a bit more power, "AHH! Yes! Yes! OHHH! Ciel! Ciel! Yes!"

Smirking he speeded thing ups a bit, "OHHH! AHHOHH! OHH OHHHHHHHH GOD! CIEL!"

Ciel leaned forward not breaking his pace, "Gale, You're so tight. Ohhh And Warm. Mmmhhh You just suck my cock in you."

Gale was at her limit, "S-so oooh! cl-close! AHHH! Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!"

Ciel went even faster, "Yes. Call my name."

"CIEEEEEEEELLL!" Gale came hard on Ciel, squeezing him tight,

"Ohhh." Ciel slowly thrusted, letting Gale rid out her orgasm.

When she caught her breath, he pulled her up in his lap, picking up speed, "I need... More.."

"Ohh! Ciel! You're so-so Deep!" Gale wrapped her arms around Ciel head.

"Gal-Gale, need more, need faster." The man panted, the human pace was killing him.

"Go-Go Ahhhhh! ead.. OHHH!" she was withering again.

Picking up speed Gale's moans didn't stop, they became louder and more please. "OHH OHH CIEEL! AHH MORE! AHHHA!"

Ciel leaned his head back, "Ye-yes! Gale!" picking up the pace to beyond human standards, he felt his release approaching.

His cock pulsed within her tight heat, "YESS! OHH! CIEL! CIEL! CIEL!"

"Al-almost!" using more strength , "CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!' Gale moaned loudly, her passage once again tightened.

Ciel bit hard in Gale's neck, drawing blood as he released inside of Gale.

The couple just stayed there a minute, Gale trying to gain her breath, Ciel just enjoying his mate.

Ciel purred, "Mate, My lovely Mate."

Gale hummed, "Sleep. I need sleep."

Ciel pouted as he slipped out of her passage, "Nest. Come on."

His mate looked at him, " I can't feel my legs..."

The demon purred loudly, he did a good job as satisfying his mate then. He wrapped her in a blanket, and carried her to their Nest. Laying her under the covers, he wrapped her in his arms again. "Sleep."

Bumping her head to his again she fell asleep, soon Ciel slipped into a dream-like state.


	11. A Mate

Gale awoke the next morning, sore and content. She felt Ciel's body wrapped around her own, opening her Orange eyes she looked at him. He seemed to be sleeping, eyes closed with an even breathing pattern, it caused her to smile. Stroking his face lightly, his eyes flew open, they were red.

"Morning, Ciel." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Ciel nuzzled her, "Morning, Mate."

The girl chuckled, "Assuming that's my new nickname?"

"You are my mate. You will be referred to by your title." The man said seriously.

Gale rolled her eyes and kissed his nose, "Okay."

They laid there in peace, until Gale's stomach growled, it demanded food.

"I'll go hunt! Stay right there!" Ciel leaped to the door.

"Darling!" Gale called, The naked man turn to her, "Put some clothes on please."

"Why?" he titled his head.

The girl blushed, "I want to be the only one who sees your clothless body."

The boy scrambled on clothes and bolted out the door, he had to find his mate food.

Sebastian slipped in the room while Ciel left.

"Sebastian, What is wrong with Ciel?" The girl asked confused.

"He is in a state between instinct and himself, hence the red eyes." The butler quickly picked up the room. "He will be like this for a while. I must leave before he returns, good luck, my lady."

With that that butler left, not a moment later, Ciel slipped in with food Sebastian left out for Gale. "Food."

Gale ate her food in silence, the demon walked around the room sniffing the air, "Another male ws in here."

The girl slowly nodded, it wasn't that big a deal.

Ciel's eyes shifted up and down the girl, "He didn't touch you did he?! I'll kill him!"

Gale finished her food and set the plates on the tray next to her, "No, dear, he didn't hurt me. He didn't even come near me."

Ciel growled and looked at the door, his mate! No one should be near HIS mate!

Watching Ciel, Gale pouted, "Mate. Come to bed."

The instinct driven man purred loudly, his mate called him mate! She accepts him as her mate! He took off his clothes and crawled into bed.

Gale held Ciel close to her, his scent gave her a sense of safety, relaxing her body she drifted off.


End file.
